D. L. Hughley
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actor/Comedian | years_active = 1991–present | spouse = LaDonna Hughley (1986–present) (3 children) | website = }} Darryl Lynn "D. L." Hughley ( ; born March 6, 1963) is an American actor and stand-up comedian. He is perhaps best known as the star of the ABC/UPN sitcom The Hughleys, and as one of the four comedians featured in the Spike Lee film The Original Kings of Comedy. Additionally, he has been the host of CNN's D. L. Hughley Breaks the News, a correspondent for The Jay Leno Show on NBC, and a local radio personality in New York City. Personal life Hughley was born in Los Angeles, California, the son of Audrey and Charles Hughley, who was a Delta Air Lines maintenance worker. Hughley is married with his wife, LaDonna and they have three children: Ryan, Tyler and Kyle.D. L. Hughley Biography (1963-) Hughley has discussed his son's Asperger syndrome on several occasions.Hughley Discusses Blagojevich and Burris With Congressman Bobby Rush (Jan-10-2009) Career From 1992 to 1993, Hughley was the original host of ComicView, the stand-up comedy program on BET. In 1998, through 2002, he wrote, produced and starred in the television sitcom series, The Hughleys. During 2005, he had a short-lived talk show on Comedy Central called Weekends at the D.L.. He is a member of The Original Kings of Comedy, and has also had roles on Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, and on NBC's Scrubs as Turk's brother. He was the host of the 2008 BET Awards. He also attended the funeral of one of his best friends and fellow King of Comedy, Bernie Mac. At the service, he gave a tearful speech during the eulogy.Thousands Attend Service to Celebrate Life of Bernie Mac Chicago Defender It was announced in June 2010 that NBC has ordered a game show pilot that Hughley will host entitled Who's Bluffing Who? CNN in January 2009.]] Hughley was selected to host and write a comedic news-show on CNN which covers global happenings in politics, entertainment, sports and pop culture, titled D. L. Hughley Breaks the News, which aired its premiere episode on Saturday, October 25, 2008 at 10 p.m. EDT on CNN. On March 9, 2009, CNN announced Hughley would be ending the show due to a desire to work in Los Angeles and be closer to his family. He plans to continue his work with CNN as a Los Angeles-based contributor for the network.D. L. Hughley regrets end of 'D. L. Hughley Breaks the News' New York Daily News Radio Recently, Hughley began a career as an on-air radio personality. On July 20, 2009, The D.L. Hughley Morning Show premiered on WRKS (more popularly known as 98.7 Kiss FM), an urban adult contemporary station in New York City. His co-hosts included former BET news correspondent Jacque Reid. Airing from 6-10 am, the show placed Hughley in direct competition with his fellow "King of Comedy" Steve Harvey, whose nationally-syndicated Steve Harvey Morning Show airs in New York on WBLS (Kiss FM's longtime rival). There were plans to take Hughley's show into syndication as well, but a dispute regarding his salary erupted between Kiss FM's parent company and the potential syndication company. In August 2010, Kiss FM dropped the show from its schedule, and Hughley moved on to other endeavors. Filmography References External links * *Weekends at the D.L. * Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from California Category:African American comedians Category:African American film actors Category:African American television actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television talk show hosts Category:American voice actors Category:People from Los Angeles, California fr:D.L. Hughley sv:D.L. Hughley